Corrugated coaxial cables are electrical cables that are used as transmission lines for radio frequency signals. Coaxial cables are composed of an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible insulating layer, which in turn is surrounded by a corrugated outer conductor that acts as a conducting shield. An outer protective sheath or jacket surrounds the corrugated outer conductor.
A corrugated coaxial cable in an operational state typically has a connector affixed on either end of the cable. The quality of the electrical connection between the coaxial cable and the respective connectors is of utmost importance. Indeed, the quality of the electrical connection can either positively or negatively impact the resulting electric signal as well as the performance of the connector. One issue that negatively impacts the electric signal between the cable and the connector is environmental elements. The effectiveness of environmental sealing the connector depends on the mating of the internal seal of the connector to the helical corrugated outer conductor whose pitch and angle vary according to cable manufacturer. Currently, specifically-designed connectors must be chosen for each cable according to manufacturer. Moreover, even when the properly-sized connector is chosen for the designated cable, variations in the actual dimensions of the manufactured cable can lead to poor sealing between the connector and the outer conductor of the cable. Improperly-sized connectors, or even improperly-selected connectors for a particular cable, will negatively impact the environmental seal between the cable and the connector, resulting in moisture migration and extremely low performance.
Thus, there is a need in the field of helical corrugated coaxial cables for a universal connector that addresses the aforementioned problems.